Various devices permit linking one communication device to another to permit communications between the devices. In some communication systems, an endpoint device in a communication system can be an end user device that allows a user to communicate with other endpoint devices (e.g., in some systems via one or more intermediate communication devices and a communication network or the like). For example, a wearable end user device can be linked to an intermediate communication device (e.g., a cellphone, smartphone, gaming device, tablet, laptop) that in turn is connected to a communication network that permits a user of the end user device to communicate verbally or otherwise with other devices connected to the network. When a user is wearing an end user device it can be inconvenient, and in some case, dangerous to require the user to perform multiple steps to transmit audio and/or to silence the end user device. Some communication devices require a user to perform multiple steps with a graphical user interface or other user interface that may not be practical or even possible for a user to perform in some settings.
As a result, it would be advantageous to facilitate enabling audio transmission and to facilitate end user device silencing using one-touch transmission and one-touch silencing in a manner that is simple and reliable for users and that assists the user in operating the end user device.
Overview
Implementations of one-touch transmission and one-touch silencing of a wearable group communication device utilize an end user device body and face that can be moved relative to one another in one or more simple actions. One-touch audio transmission is enabled after an end user device is activated to enable communications (e.g., with other end user devices in a group in one non-limiting example). Depressing a face of the end user device relative to the end user device's body enables audio transmission. While the face is in its depressed position audio can be transmitted. To cease audio transmission the face is released. One-touch audio silencing of an activated end user device can be performed by rotating the face relative to the body to silence audio broadcast. Some implementations provide a simple activation/silencing function and talk/no-talk function using one linear displacement axis of motion of the face relative to the body and one rotational displacement axis of motion of the face relative to the body. In some implementations the linear displacement axis and rotational displacement axis can be the same axis.
This Overview is provided to introduce a selection of concepts in a simplified form that are further described below in the Technical Disclosure. It may be understood that this Overview is not intended to identify or emphasize key features or essential features of the claimed subject matter, nor is it intended to be used to limit the scope of the claimed subject matter.